


The setting sun

by Plinycapybara



Series: Memories of the setting sun [2]
Category: Clannad, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Fluff galore, Gen, bread so dangerous webmd can't describe how horrifying it is, breaking news i guess?, dazai being a brat, multiple ability au, so much fluff you could supply a Bangladeshi pillow factory for a month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plinycapybara/pseuds/Plinycapybara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dazai uses his second ability to take a day off of work, only to get sick and have the agency take care of him. They run into some vaguely familiar faces while trying their best to take care of the ex-Port mafia boss. (AU in which people can have multiple special abilities.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The setting sun

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own Bungou Stray Dogs or Clannad. If I did, why would I be worried about paying student loans or doing this bullshit? 
> 
> AU in which people can have multiple special abilities. Dazai is one such person--along with his "No Longer Human" ability, he also has "Memories", an ability that can temporarily turn anyone (including himself) back into a child with no recollection of their adult life.

It was high tide of flu season, and there was no way in all nine levels of Dante’s Hell that Doppo Kunikida was going to allow himself to catch such a disease that would throw his beloved ideal schedule off. 

Thankfully for him, his prior teaching experience had helped him build a Berlin Wall of an immune system. Being around snot-nosed fourteen-year-olds in early spring allowed it to maintain Super Saiyan 3-level strength. He had a plan, carefully articulated in the pages of his notebook, of how to handle flu season, checked over several times by Yosano to make sure all of the information was medically accurate (although she laughed the entire time at him). 

Step one: Always, always wear gloves. Not just when coming into contact with other homo sapiens (and non-homo sapiens), but when touching anything. 

Step two: Wash thy gloves thrice each day. One in the morning, once in the afternoon, and once at night prior to going to sleep. 

Step three: Avoiding being in close breathing range of others. In other words, try to stay away from the germ-god Osamu Dazai. 

He tapped his foot as he watched for 08:00 to clock in so that he could open the door. There was no way he was going to get himself sick. No way. 

“Dazai, it’s flu season, you know that means that you have to--” Kunikida looked at the empty desk. “So he’s late again? How surprising. At least it gives me some time to get some work done.” He flipped open his laptop and began to check his e-mails. 

“Ah-chew!” a familiar voice that belonged to his now-younger colleague. It seemed as if God wanted to punish the poor former math teacher or Dazai decided to use his second ability to shrink himself back to six so he could purposefully get the man sick. The ex-Port Mafia boss sat in fetal position with a blanket from Yosano’s office. His normally-fitted white shirt served as a nightgown as the boy sniffled. 

“Dazai, I’m checking my e-mails. I don’t have time for your foolish endeavors.”

“What’s an en...dea...ver?” Dazai asked. 

“Go back to Yosano and bug her about all of this! Some people actually want to be adults.” Kunikida snapped. 

“She’s talking to Papa about getting some medicine.” Dazai answered. 

“Fine, well I have a deal with your adult self that during flu season you must stay at least five meters away from me. So move it, you suicidal sweatshop of bacteria.” Kunikida ordered. 

“O-Okay,” Dazai nodded and stumbled over to the other side of the office where Naomi cooed over the boy. Kunikida cringed--that woman was setting herself up to get herself sick, and in turn, everyone else. There were two things that Dazai’s younger self did have that his older counterpart didn’t--he was more obedient of adults and didn’t flirt so much that even Drake would say to calm the fuck down. 

It seems that Dazai usually used this power in between wars with groups like the Guild and the Port Mafia as a means of taking a vacation day at the expense of his co-workers. Kunikida did have vacation days written down in his notebook, so it’s not like he was against taking small breaks in between the stressful wars that plagued Yokohama. It was Dazai’s way of going about it that pissed the former math teacher off. 

The door opened and Atsushi came in. Dazai looked up from his blanket burrito, “Papa?”

“Dazai, were you good? I got the medicine that Yosano ordered from the pharmacy. How about you go back to the infirmary and rest for a while?” 

“Can we have crab soup for lunch?” 

“We’ll see.” Atsushi smiled. 

\---

Dazai sat curled up in a ball of pillows and blankets as the waitress who was normally annoyed by his persistent attempts at convincing her to commit double-suicide with her set a bowl of crab noodle soup in front of the boy. Kyouka and Lucy sat across from him as Atsushi helped the six-year-old devour him lunch by cooling the spoonfuls down. 

“You’re spoiling him rotten.” Lucy blushed. 

“I know,” Atsushi sighed. “I can’t help it though.” 

A few familiar voices came from the table behind them. It was the family from the last time Dazai had pulled this on the Agency. They came with an older woman who was the spitting image of the mother and the little girl, Ushio. 

“This cafe’s pretty secretive. The coffee and dishes are top-notch according to what I’ve heard,” the mother’s voice echoed. 

“I heard that the Armed Detective Agency frequents this place!” Ushio chimed. 

A voice that Atsushi didn’t recognize, but sounded just as sickly sweet, most likely belonging to the older woman chimed in as well. “I’ve heard great things about this place. It really has a trendy, but classy style. The service is great, too. I wish we would’ve known about this place earlier...,” 

“Atsushi, you look like Fitzgerald is right behind you.” Lucy muttered. 

“Close, but no cigar. It’s the family from the last time Dazai turned himself into a kid to avoid doing any work.” Atsushi sighed. The mother looked over her shoulder. 

“I recognize that voice...aren’t you the young man from the park? The one with the adorable little boy who had the same name as one of the top detectives in this city?” the mother looked over. “Your name starts with an A, but it just escapes me...,” 

“Eh...um...,” Atsushi stuttered. Knowing that there was no way out of this, the shape-shifter decided to accept his fate. “Yes,” 

“I’m Nagisa. This is mother Sanae.” the mother introduced herself and her mother. 

“Atsushi, these are my friends Lucy and Kyouka.” 

“What’s that little ball of blanket that I see.” Sanae smiled looked over Atsushi’s shoulder. 

“Eh, Dazai’s sick but I couldn’t get off work so I got permission to bring him to the office. He’s been in the infirmary--I mean...,” the man-tiger sighed. 

“You’re with the agency? That’s amazing! Thank you so much for all of your hard work.” Nagisa smiled. 

“It’s more rewarding for me, really...the agency’s like family to me.” 

“That’s great,” Nagisa nodded as she looked at the sickly ex-Port Mafia boss. Ushio got up from her family’s booth and peeked at Atsushi’s, her eyes filled with concern. “Mama, we should help them. They help us all of the time.” 

“You’re right,” Nagisa replied, “Do you mind if we help look after Dazai so you can focus on your work?” 

“R-Really? You would do that?” 

“Of course, I’ll even bring some of my bread for you all.” Sanae confirmed. “Our family runs a bakery not too far from here,” 

“That’s great! You guys are amazing!” Atsushi’s eyes gleamed. 

“It’s the least we can do for all of your hard work. Being a single father on top of being a member of the agency must be hell,” Sanae answered. 

\---

Yosano sat cross-legged as she read a medical journal. Sanae offered her some of the bread, but the doctor waved her hand, “No thanks, I’m gluten intolerant.” 

The black-haired woman glanced over at the shape-shifter in pity. ‘He has no idea about Sanae’s ability...her bread...since Dazai’s a child right now, he doesn't know how to nullify it...the horrors of it...I guess experience is one of the best teachers, though.’ 

“I didn’t know that. Well, more for me then,” Atsushi took a bite into the bread. Immediately, the man-tiger blacked out and awoke in an empty movie theatre. He was strapped to a hospital bed with his eyes forced open like in Clockwork Orange. He looked around and flinched as he heard footsteps approaching. It was the headmaster. 

“It’s been a while,” 

“This is impossible, y-y-you’re dead!” 

“You may wish that, and I wouldn’t blame you.” The headmaster smirked and then threw off his cloak and what was now revealed to be a wig. It was Fitzgerald in a man-thong with a collar and bondage. He carried a whip with him. 

“F-F-Ftizgerald?” 

“Why we meet again, my little kitten,” the leader of the Guild smiled. 

“Let me go! Let me out of here! The war’s over! Go back to America!” 

“I will, but first you have to do something dirty with me,” Fitzgerald licked the whip and approached the man-tiger. 

“No...,” the shape-shifter began to sweat. 

“Something very dirty,” Fitzgerald smirked. “You have to watch Mamma Mia, the sing-along version” 

“No...oh God...please...I’ll do anything you say, just not that...,” Atsushi pleaded as the tycoon began the movie.

One hundred and nine minutes later, the man-tiger lied there mentally incapable of words for a brief moment as the credits rolled. 

“That was...horrifying,” Atsushi looked at Fitzgerald, “This must be what the headmaster felt to watch all of his friends die in front of him.” 

“Ah, you little brat,” 

The tycoon continued to laugh as Atsushi slowly awoke from the nightmare to Kunikida’s face. “Little brat, wake up! Little brat!” 

“Fitz--oh, it’s you...,” Atsushi breathed a sigh of relief. 

“It seems Yosano didn’t warn you about Sanae’s ability. It’s a truly terrifying one. Her bread, if consumed, temporarily knocks you out to show your worst nightmare that lies in the depths of your subconscious.” Kunikida looked at the sleeping Sanae bitterly. “Are you alright?” 

“I think part of my soul died today...and I’ll never get it back no matter how hard I try,” Atsushi muttered. “Being impaled by Rashomon or being controlled by Q is nothing compared to that horror,” 

The were-tiger looked over to see that Ushio sat on the edge of the bed with a blue Dango plushie in her hand. Dazai lied there with a white dango, sound asleep as he sweat his fever out. The little girl slowly hummed the dango song as she fell asleep. 

“You know it’s strange...,” Nagisa looked at Ushio. “We keep finding dango plushies all around the house. We used to have to spend an entire day looking for one before she was born, but it now it’s like they’re multiplying,” 

“’Multiplying’?” Atsushi looked over at Nagisa. 

“It’s typical that people discover that they have special abilities around Ushio’s age. Since Sanae has such a powerful ability, it wouldn’t be an uncommon scenario if Ushio wound up having one as well,” Kunikida sighed. 

“If Ushio does...will that mean that she has to join the agency?” Nagisa’s face paled. Her mind raced as she imagined her daughter being in all kinds of dangerous situations--from dismantling bombs to fighting mafia bosses one-on-one. Tears began to well up in her eyes. 

“No,” Kunikida answered. “There are plenty of people with special abilities who aren’t part of the government or some other group. It’ll depend on what she decides. If she does, however, we will try out best to be as supportive as possible. It’s a dangerous job, I won’t lie.” 

“I want the best for my daughter, it’s just scary to think that she might be running around fighting terrorists one day.” 

“When the time comes, that’s her choice one whether or not she wants to, for now, let her enjoy her innocence.” Kunikida placed her hand on the crying mother’s shoulder. 

As the sun set, Dazai’s ability wore off. The once-again grown adult yawned and stretched to see what he missed on his day off. Ushio and her family had left to get dinner. Kunikida sat next to him with his notebook. 

“We may have another recruit in about ten years from now.” 

“You saw a child with a strong ability?” 

“She’s Sanae’s grand-daughter, Ushio. She’s five.”

“I see--Sanae’s ability is rather strong. That’s not surprising. If we can keep her from being recruited like Akutagawa, Chuuya, Kyouka and I were, that’d be the best case scenario...come to think of it...I think I was only a few years older than her when the Port Mafia picked me up. At least she has family to back her up. That might be her saving grace,” 

“Her poor mother was in tears--I had to see her out of the building and call her husband to pick her up. He had to leave early from his job. He’s a construction worker. They’re such nice people, I’d hate to see them be dragged into this. I told her in the end it’ll be Ushio’s decision when she’s old enough to understand.” Kunikida answered. “I told the president, he agreed with me on the last part. We can’t force her to join the agency.”

Dazai lounged back and looked at the ceiling fan. “I wouldn’t be the man that I am today had I not joined the Port Mafia. Both the agency and the Port Mafia would put her in risk.” 

“I can see you’re conflicted,”

“I’m not the man that I was...but if I wasn’t, I wouldn’t be the man that I am now...,” Dazai sighed. “Again, it’s Ushio’s decision...,”


End file.
